Disney Magic Kingdoms
|screenplay = Tim Allen|story = |based on = Based By The Park By Walt Disney World Resort|starring = |songs = Kristen Anderson-Lopez and Robert Lopez|score = Michael Giacchino|editor = Jeff Draheim|studio = |distributor = Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures|release = |time = 103 minutes |language = English|country = United States|budget = $90 million |gross = $229.2 million}} Disney Magic Kingdoms is a 2016 American 3D computer-animated musical fantasy film produced by DisneyToons Studios . a producer Peter Del Vecho, songwriters Kristen Anderson-Lopez and Robert Lopez, and composer Michael Giacchino. Lee also returns as screenwriter, penning the screenplay from a story by her, Buck, Marc E. Smith, Anderson-Lopez, and Lopez,2 while Byron Howard executive-produced the film.11 Veteran voice cast Bret Iwan, Russi Taylor, Bill Farmer, Tony Anselmo, and Tress MacNeille as their previous characters, and they are joined by newcomers Tress MacNeille, Jim Cummings, Jim Hanks, Tim Allen, Joan Cusack, Annie Potts, and John Ratzenberger. the story follows Mickey, Minnie, Pluto, Goofy, Donald, and Daisy, who embark on a journey beyond their magic kingdom of discovers the origin that Mickey saves their magic kingdom and the disney and disney pixar characters then mickey and the characters defeats maleficent. Disney Magic Kingdoms ''had its world premiere at the El Capitan Theatre on March 15, 2016, and was released in the United States by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures on March 17, 2016. The film received mostly positive reviews from critics, who praised its animation, visuals, writing, music, and vocal performances. It has grossed $400 million worldwide, had the highest all-time worldwide opening for an animated film, and is the thirteenth highest-grossing animated film of time and the eighth highest-grossing film of 2016. Plot When Maleficent casts an evil spell on the Kingdom, ridding it of all of its powerful magic, can you help bring it all back? Relive the thrill of Disney Parks and create the most fantastical Park of your dreams in Disney Magic Kingdoms! Build charming attractions such as ""it's a small world,"" the Monsters, Inc. Laugh Floor and Space Mountain from Disney Parks from around the world. Mickey, Goofy, and Pluto Defeats Troublemaker Pete with noises to curl space mountain. Cast * Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse * Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse * Bill Farmer as Pluto and Goofy * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck * Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck * Jim Cummings as Pete * Tom Hanks as Woody, a pull-string cowboy doll. * Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear, a space ranger action figure and Woody's rival, who later becomes his best friend. * Joan Cusack as Jessie, a pull-string cowgirl doll. * Annie Potts as Bo Peep, a porcelain shepherdess doll and Woody's love interest. * John Ratzenberger as Hamm, a smart-talking piggy bank. * Wallace Shawn as Rex, a nervous green Tyrannosaurus figurine. * R. Lee Ermey as Sarge, the leader of a large troop of plastic green army men. * Andrew Stanton as Evil Emperor Zurg * Jeff Pidgeon as Aliens * Jeff Bennett as Merlin, an old and eccentric wizard who aids and educates Arthur. * Ilene Woods as Cinderella * Willian Phipps as Prince Charming * Verna Felton as Fairy Godfather * Eleanor Audley as Lady Tremaine Music '' Main article(s): Disney Magic Kingdoms (soundtrack) Kristen Anderson-Lopez and Robert Lopez returned from the new movie, while Michael Giacchino returned to compose the film's score.3 The soundtrack was officially released on March 15, a week before the movie's theatrical release.64